leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rammus
Abilities . |targeting = Spiked Shell is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *Due to his base armor and armor increase per level, Rammus effectively receives a bonus to his base attack damage (~5) and additional attack damage per level (~1) up to ~21 bonus attack damage at level 18. * Any buff or debuff that affects Rammus' armor will increase or reduce the bonus damage respectively as well. (e.g. or ) ** Similarly to , Spiked Shell will cause a decrease in attack damage if Rammus' armor is reduced below 0. |video = }} Rammus tucks into a ball and begins to roll for up to 7 seconds, losing the ability to use basic attacks or use but amplifying his movement speed by an additional 20% each second, up to a maximum 140% increase. Upon colliding with an enemy, Rammus all nearby enemies, dealing them magic damage and them for 3 seconds afterwards, also ending Powerball in the process. |description3 = Powerball can be canceled instantly by reactivating the ability, or 1 second after activating . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range= | }} |targeting = Powerball is a self-target ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of damage |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the impact's effects. |additional = * Powerball's knockback disable lasts about 0.75 seconds. * Powerball will hit enemies, including minions, even if Rammus is ignoring unit collision from or . * Powerball can hit stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them unless the target's stealth state depends on their location or movement (e.g. or ). * Activating Powerball and ending it prematurely will both trigger . |video = Rammus QVideo }} Rammus drops into a defensive stance for 6 seconds, gaining and , as well as dealing magic damage to enemies whenever they use basic attacks against him. |description2 = Activating ends Defensive Ball Curl's effects after 1 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = Defensive Ball Curl is a self-target ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Defensive Ball Curl will not return damage from turret attacks, , or ghouls (except ). |video = Rammus WVideo }} Rammus the target enemy and reduces . |leveling = armor}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 325 |targeting = Puncturing Taunt is a single targeted ability. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block it. |additional = * Being in stasis while taunting an enemy causes it to be like a stun instead. |video = Rammus EVideo }} Rammus creates an earthquake around himself for 8 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures each second. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting = Tremors is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *''Tremors'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Rammus' previous orders. |video = Rammus RVideo }} References cs:Rammus de:Rammus es:Rammus fr:Rammus pl:Rammus pt-br:Rammus ru:Rammus zh:拉莫斯 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Taunt champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion